


The Consequences of Punishing Slytherins.

by Ill_be_a_knight



Series: Consequences [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Blow Jobs, Desk Sex, F/M, Fluff, Good Severus Snape, Hufflepuff, Humor, If You Squint - Freeform, Love/Hate, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, Sex, Shameless Smut, Sinistra is as good as an OC, Slytherin, Smut, and, but he isnt soppy, he isnt so much of an arsehole in this, tiny bit of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_be_a_knight/pseuds/Ill_be_a_knight
Summary: Snape calls Sinistra to his office for punishing his Slytherins.squeal to The Consequences of Punishing Hufflepuffs.smut smut smut
Relationships: Aurora Sinistra/Severus Snape, Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Consequences [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922374
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	The Consequences of Punishing Slytherins.

**Author's Note:**

> I have spent AGES (when I say ages, I mean about a week) writing this. I have not written smut this long.
> 
> I own hp merch that is it.
> 
> You don't HAVE to read the first story, but it might make more sense if you did (it's only 1+k words)

'Once you have finished your dinner, I want to see you in my office!' Snape lectured, his hot breath sweeping her ear. 'Immediately!' he spat, then he was gone his billowing robes following behind.

Her dark brown eyes flashed, and she smirked to herself as she had no doubts about why he wanted to see her. Earlier that afternoon, she had put two Slytherins in detention and took away twenty points, each, when she caught them hexing a fellow Slytherin where her teeth grew down to her knees. They maintained they were practicing for their test the next day, though she saw the malice in the boy's eyes and the genuine tears in the girls. 

She didn't bother knocking on his door as she pushed the door open swiftly and stepped over the threshold into the office, his office illuminated lowly by the candles that spread throughout the room and the shine from the fingernail moon from behind Snape's round desk also glowed through the panes.

Snape sat in his chair, beside the desk, his head bowed slightly, and his hair hung lightly around his face. He glared up at her, brows lowered. His long legs parted wide, feet flush to the floor. Snape's elbows rested on each arm of his chair, and his hands steepled, fingertips touching each other, his chin rested on his forefingers.

She noticed that Snape had already discarded his teaching robes because he was wearing just his trousers with his black waistcoat and crisp white shirt.

She pushed the door closed, not taking her eyes of Snape, and it closed with a soft click; the only sound made so far. They stared at each other for a long moment.

'Punishing my Slytherins, now, are we?' Snape said smoothly, breaking the silence. Shadows cast across his face, his ebony eyes glittered in the candlelight, he looked deadly serious, also sexy all at the same time; she drunk in the sight before her before she frowned slightly.

She snorted at the irony; not a few weeks ago he took twenty points each from Hufflepuffs caught in the kitchens.

'You're one to talk, _Snape_ ' she hissed, taking a step closer.

He dropped his fingers and started to softly, and slowly, drum them on the arms of his chair, still looking up at her through his brows, a hungry look in his eyes.

'I never gave them detention _as well as_ deducting points, _Sinistra_.' Snape's tone calm and low. His smooth like chocolate voice sent a shiver down her spine. It was her biggest weakness with him. She stepped closer. She clenched her teeth, lips pursed and was breathing heavily through her nose.

She now stood above him, between his parted knees, looking down and him returning the look, his lips parted slightly.

'They deserved it!' She told through her clenched teeth, her lips barely moving. Her hands fisted weakly, and her heart thumped loud in her ear.

Snape arched his brow high, and he seemed to be perfectly calm, showing no signs of losing composure. Sinistra, on the other hand, could feel her failing, feel her hands trembled lightly, palms damp with sweat.

'Be that as it may, it is down to me to punish my Slytherins. You should have brought them straight to me,' he said softly.

A long moment of silence passed before someone spoke again.

'I don't like you. You know that?' Sinistra said, trying to conceal the tremor in her voice.

'I know,' he said matter-of-factly with a curl of his lips, and there was another pause between the two.

'But you want me,' he purred. Sinistra closed her eyes and, unlike to her thoughts, shook her head stiffly.

'You want my thick cock in your tight hot cunt. For me to fuck you so hard into my desk, you will still feel me in the morning,' Snape continued deep and low.

'No,' she whispered.

Sinistra swallowed heavily and opened her eyes to see Snape expression unreadable, yet his black eyes bored into hers, and they shone in the low light.  
  


Sinistra was _always_ the one to crack first, and she hated herself for it. She hated that Snape was right, that she did want him.

The last time he had (unfairly) punished Hufflepuffs, she stormed to his chambers to have it out with him, and moments later, she was kneeling above him, grinding her pussy on his face.

Sinistra can deny it all she likes, but she contradicted herself every time she visited his chambers or office. Sinistra can claim until the cows came home that she was _only_ seeing him about him punishing her Hufflepuffs, or him wanting to see her for punishing his Slytherins, though, Sinistra knew it was a lie. Nothing stopped her saying what she had to say in the staff room or the Great Hall, but she never did. She could have told Snape to moan at her bout the Slytherins where he stood, and he would have (begrudgingly so, but he would have) but she didn't, she never did. It made her feel weak and, somewhat, desperate.

Before she knew what was happening, Sinistra was kneeling between his legs. She tried to make it as graceful as she could, but then heard her knee creaked as she bent. The noise echoed in the small round room and her face flushed beetroot red with embarrassment, though Snape said nothing she could practically feel his smirk on her. 

Snape has yet to move, his palms casually resting on the armrest. Her fingers gingerly reached up, unbuckled his belt and unzipped his trousers slowly - her fingers grazed his hard clothed cock as she did so - Snape was silent and gave no verbal indication that he felt it, though his cock gave the smallest of jerks. Sinistra's eyes flickered up into his, she saw the hunger there, but that was the only thing giving him away his features were blank. Her heart thumped against her chest as she shuffled his trousers down a little that revealed tented, olive green boxers.

She pulled Snape's large, erect cock free of his boxers and curled her fingers around its base. She conjured a skin like glove for his cock before she gave a long slow stroke once, twice, thrice before she placed her palms on his tighs. She leaned in and slowly licked him from root to tip with the flat of her hot tongue, swirling the tip of her tongue around his purple, leaking, head.

Snape still gave no verbal sense of enjoyment, but he shifted down in his seat, and his hands now ghosted her head.

Snape was always hard to get noises out to start, the first few times they slept with each other Snape made no noises at all, he held back and kept his mask up well. Even now, he tries to keep composure, and she loved the challenge of breaking down that wall. Nowadays, he never lasted as long as he did at the start of their... Whatever you want to call it - game? Soon enough, he will try and fail, to stifle a moan or hissing profanities.

After a few strokes of her tongue, Sinistra took Snape's cock in her hot, wet mouth and sucked lightly at the head. She felt his fingers, that still ghosted her head, spasm a few times as she sucked his head. She opened her eyes and looked up, his eyes were heavily hooded, watching her, but still, his features were blank. Keeping eye contact, she took his cock in further and sucked more, the flat of her tongue working with her mouth.

After a moment, and feeling bold, she swallowed more until the tip of his cock touched the back of her throat - but she gagged badly so pulled back; remembering she had not long eaten, it would not be wise to deep throat then to vomit over him. She continued to suck the head and down his shaft to where she felt comfortable as if nothing had happened. She shifted on her now aching knees, brought a hand and rolled his balls in them. She then pressed her thumb to the skin just behind his balls and rubbed firmly in small circles. That is when his fingers laced through her hair, his hips twitched, and he let out a soft sigh; she smiled to herself at that - he is breaking. Moments of sucking, rolling, and rubbing, she could feel his thighs taunt and tremble a little. His eyes nearly fully closed, hands gripped hard in her hair, and his hips arched up.

'Stop!' Snape ordered.

Sinistra pulled off with a pop and a trail of saliva following. She looked at him and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

'What?' she questioned.

'Get on my desk!' He waved his hand, and the desk cleared of mess. 

Sinistra's fingers gripped onto Snape's thighs, for support, to help push her up, grunting and groaning as she rose. She whined 'Fuck,' barely audible and grimaced in discomfort, her right knee sounding as she stood. She bent and massaged her knee unknowingly.

'That is not sexy,' Snape said with a roll of his eyes.

'Fuck off! I'm not twenty-one anymore!' She retorted. Not that her knees were great at twenty-one either, but at now at forty, they were worse; not really blow job quality knees - but she did her best.

'Yes, I can see that,' he mocked and pushed himself out of his chair.

Despite his jibe, she stripped her knickers from under her skirt and sat on the edge of his desk. Snape, who was still fully clothed, just his cock was out, moved towards her, then gestured for her to lay back. He raised her skirt above her waist then nudged her legs apart, her legs willingly obeyed. Snape whispered a spell to vanish her clothing, and she hissed as the unexpected cold air to her skin.

Snape drunk in the view of her on his desk; the candlelight danced across her smooth, dark skin, her long brown hair flowed out under her and her coffee brown eyes drilling into his. He then muttered a second spell to make the desk the perfect hight for his cock. Sinistra felt suddenly exposed, here she was, lying naked on Snape's desk, at his mercy. He had removed his trousers, when? She did not know. But he kept his top half on; _'but he does look damn sexy in his shirt and waistcoat,'_ in her opinion. Lastly, he whispered a third spell.

'Accio lube.' A bottle flew into his hand. Snape spread it generously, then rubbed his cock up and down between her silk folds and over her swollen nub, causing them both to close their eyes and breathe in pleasure.

Finally, he lined up at her entrance, and slowly he entered her but just the head of his cock. Sinistra moaned softly at the feeling of his thick cock penetrating her, but then Snape pulled back out; he did this for a few moments, each time sinking a tiny bit further before he drew out again. 

Sinistra bit her lip in frustration, wished he would stop teasing her like this. She looked to see he had a small smirk on his face; he wanted her to beg, but she will not beg him, she will not.

Snape entered again, his cock just inside and stilled. He bowed, his hair stroked her chest, and spent some moments planting wet kisses to her breast, his other hand gently kneading her other breast; her chest arching into his mouth and eyes fluttered shut. Snape sucked on her dark, swollen nipple, and caught her nipple gently between his teeth as he pulled away, then blew gently on the wet, enlarged nipple, that caused her to shiver and moan. He moved to the other breast to repeat this action; her fingers tightly laced his black hair.

Sinistra's breathing was fast, her mouth was dry, and was her body was squirming under his touch, under the feeling of his tongue rolling around her nipple. His long, thick cock is yet to move, still just inside her entrance.

'Snape,' she rasped.

He withdrew his mouth from her breast, with a wet pop, and looked at her.

'Yes?' he purred and curved a brow. 

'Pleeeeease,' she whined, she no longer cared about refusing to beg, 'just move.' 

In one swift movement, he thrust in firmly and deep. Sinistra caught a sharp breath, her hands flew out and gripped the edge of the table, her dry mouth open agape and her eyes squeezed shut at the feeling of being so full. Snape held onto her hips, then began to move, slow and shallow thrusts.

Sinistra's modest breast gently moved with his thrusts, and she hooked her legs around his waist.

'Faster!' she cried after a few minutes of his slow, torturous movements.

Snape obeyed and seized her hips tight then pushed into her, his balls slapped her arse as he thrust fast and hard. Snape grunted with every push; at this, she opened her eyes to watch him. He had lost his waistcoat, his shirt was damp with sweat and some of his hair stuck to the sides his face and neck. His eyes fluttered closed and mouth open. To her, him like this, he looked so open. The creases on his forehead unfolded, the sleep under his eyes disappeared - He looked like he didn't have a worry in the world, except her. Sinistra then felt his palm sliding gradually up her sweat-damp torso, up to caress her breast and knead them gently and her eyes rippled, and she sighed deeply.

Suddenly, without warning, he pinched her nipple hard, and she winced.

'You prick. That hurt,' Sinistra hissed through her teeth, and Snape chuckled deeply. Her hiss dissolved into a moan when he bowed down and engulfed on the nipple with his hot mouth as he did previously, but this time he continued to move into her. At the new angle, he rubbed against her G spot, and she cried out, her knuckles that gripped the table had turned white.

Snape, deliberately slowly, licked up droplets of salty sweat between her breasts and proceeded to lick up her jaw, and then, unexpectedly, he kissed her. She froze in confusion as they had never kissed before, it was always just sex, kissing meant intimacy, something more than just sex. Sinistra thwarted that thought and melted into the kiss. Snape's lips were warm and surprising soft as they pressed deeply against hers and returned the kiss with a soft moan.

'I am not going to last much longer,' Snape whispered against her lips.

He raised of her, reached for her hand and guided it towards her clit. She lifted her head and watched as he did this, his black eyes penetrating hers, he maintained eye contact as he led her hand down.

With Snape's palm on top of hers, he circled her clit, him controlling the speed and pressure. She threw her head back, smacking it hard on the table, and let out a loud whine. She squeezed her inner walls then Snape let out a hiss of pleasure.

'Fuck, woman. Don't do that,' he breathed.

Sinistra arched her hips, letting out more long whines, her legs trembled uncontrollably, as the moves on her clit (and in her pussy) became faster and harder.

'Fuuuuuuuuk' She squealed in ecstasy and squeezed her walls again when she came.

Snape stilled and came hard. He let out a deep, long moan. He collapsed on top of her, his face sideways between her petite breasts, followed by a few more shallow thrusts.

Snape remained where he was for a moment both had their eyes closed and panting hard. Unintentionally, her hand came up and caressed the back of his head.

After what felt like hours, Snape spoke, 'Sinistra?' His voice sounding louder than it was.

'Mmm?' she hummed.

'Do you not think it is about time we stopped playing this game?' He rose his head to look at her. 'Stop using the student as justifications to see each other? You do not need to punish my Slytherins to gain my attention. I can assure you of that.' If she thought it was possible, she could have sworn his lips twitched into a smile. He leaned in and kissed her, fleeting, but firm then pushed himself up.

Sinistra laid on his desk, her legs hung over the side, eyes on him, speechless. Snape had never kissed her during sex, or after, and now, he did both in one session.

Snape vanished the protection and tucked his soft cock into his trousers and cast a cleaning spell on them both. He then walked over to a locked cabinet as he massaged his lower back and a slight look of discomfort on his face. Snape took out a small phial and swallowed the potion, sighed in relief, then looked at Sinistra, who had sat up now and raised both her brows.

'What?' he said and shrugged his shoulders lightly, 'I am not twenty one anymore.'

'Yes, I can see that,' she laughed.

'Here, take some for your knees.' And handed her the phial of potion, she took it gladly and sighed in relief after she drunk it.

'Where did you vanish my clothes?' she asked moments later when she looked around the room for them but didn't see them.

'To my chambers. I am not finished with you yet,' he replied, matter-of-factly, followed by a wicked smirk.

In spite of herself, she grinned toothly at him.


End file.
